Davis Discoveries 12: Birthdays
by Colony
Summary: If you're looking for Davis Discoveries 11, it's not here. It was taken down because it featured both a list and an MST. I wrote it when the no lists and MSTs rules were first instated in a kind of protest. Anyway, DD12 is about Davis's Birthday if I'm no


****

Davis Discovers Birthdays

How Daisuke Discovered the Day on which One is Born

I do not own Super Soaker or Digimon. And even if I did, I would give season 03 to someone else.

Daisuke was sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment that he lived in. He was reading a book that his English teacher assigned to him to read over the summer. It was a techno-thriller that was written in 1990 that was made into a movie released by Universal Pictures in 1993.

"Huh," Daisuke said as he turned the page. "This book is a lot better than the movie was."

When he reached the end of the chapter, or iteration, or whatever, he looked at the calendar to see what the date was. As he looked at the calendar he noticed that the day after tomorrow was circled.

"I notice that the day after tomorrow is circled," he said aloud.

I already said that.

"So?"

You don't have to repeat the story after me.

"But you say it all boring."

What are you talking about? I'm not even saying anything; I'm typing this.

"Well you type all boring."

I type boring? Are you out of your mind? What do you want me to do?

"Type more interesting."

Fine.

"Good."

__

So AnYWwaY_,_ **DA_is_**Uke _CON_**Tem**plated w_hy any _**Av**_er_AgE _da_Y wou**LD** jUst _BE **CiR**_Cle_D_ ON t**h**_E_ Cal**en**_da_r _like_ Th**aT. He S**_ho_Ul**d** Pr_ob_A**bL**y aSK _H_i**_S Si_**s_T_**e**r J_u_**N** Wh_aT_ **_Wa_**s S_o_ sp_e**CI**_aL abO**_Ut_** T_h_a**T** Da_Y_**.**

"Okay now you're just being insane."

****

Wel_l_ H**_oW_** El**sE** _SH_**OUL**d l T_y_**pe?**

"Fine, fine, do it the normal _boring_ way."

I will… **Af**_Ter _**Th_iS _**S_enT_**En**C_e**!**_

"I'm out of here."

Okay okay, I'm done.

"Are you sure?"

Yes.

"Okay, now where were we?"

Jun.

"Oh yeah, okay. Umm…

"Well it's odd that the day after tomorrow is circled. I should ask Jun about it."

Daisuke walked down the hall toward his older sister's room. As he walked, he began to feel sorry for telling Colony that he typed boring, and he decided to beg for Colony's forgiveness.

"What was that?"

Uh… nothing.

"Really… and by the way, I have a suspicious look on my face, readers, but of course Settlement here won't tell you."

Daisuke had a dopey look on his face, and it's Colony.

"Yeah whatever. What kind of a stupid pen name is 'Colony' anyway?"

Getting on with the fanfic, Daisuke reached Jun's room and knocked on her door.

"Daisuke, if that's you, I'm not in here."

"Oh, well then if you're not there I'll ask mom." Daisuke walked back down the hall into the kitchen to look for his mother, but he was surprised to find his dad there cooking lunch.

"What are you doing dad?"

"I'm cooking lunch of course," his dad said.

"But you can't cook."

"Of course I can, see?" Daisuke's dad showed him a pot full of boiling water.

"Oh, well if you're boiling water I guess you can cook. Where's mom?"

"Uh… Well… She's not back from work yet. She's running a bit late. Yeah, that's it."

"Oh. Well, dad, do you know why the day after tomorrow is circled on the calendar?"

"Well that's your bir- Uh, I mean that's bir… bir… b-Birlicket! Yeah, Birlicket, it's a new holiday!"

"Oh, cool. What do you do on Birlicket?"

You treat your fanfic author with respect.

"Shut up, Province. So what is it?"

"Well," little did Daisuke realize that his dad was making it all up, the idiot. "What you do is you go to the house of the girl you like and you spray her with a Super Soaker. Uh… yeah."

"Well that's an unusual holiday."

"Yeah well, they come up with the weird ones."

Daisuke walked back over to the calendar. He decided to write "Birlicket" on the circled date so that he wouldn't forget about it. As he wrote it, Jun came into the living room and watched him over his shoulder.

"Birlicket?"

"Yeah, it's a new holiday dad told me about. You go to the house of the girl you like and spray her with a Super Soaker. That's a bit strange though."

"Really, you think?" Jun said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean, suppose that… well… you're not really into ladies, you know what I mean? What would you do then? Would you simply go to the house of the man of you're fond of? What if you're a girl, would it be the same case, or is this just a holiday for heterosexual men? And what if you're social life isn't so good and you decide that–"

"All right, shut up," Jun cut him off. "Look, despite what kind of dumb excuse dad has, you should at least know that the day after tomorrow is you're birthday."

"My what?"

"Birthday! You know, _birthday_?"

"Uh… no."

"It's the day that celebrates the day you were born, when you came to life."

"You mean, like, with the mom and the doctors and the contractions?"

"Yes yes yes, that. You have one every year, and it symbolizes the fact that you've become a year older."

"Wow. Hey that's cool! They made Birlicket on the same day as my birthday!"

Jun rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"So the day after tomorrow I'll be?"

"Fourteen."

"WOW! AMAZING! I HAVE TO CALL TAKERU!" Daisuke rushed to the phone and dialed Takeru's number.

"Good," Jun said. "Go bug someone else."

"Takeru speaking," Takeru spoke.

"Hey RJ, guess who?" Daisuke said.

"Oh no," Takeru said. "He's left me alone for a few months and just when I thought it was safe to answer the phone, it's the bonehead calling."

"Ha ha, that's funny. Is that from a movie?"

"Why are you calling?"

"Oh yeah, I'm telling you ITT, this is cool. There's a day that celebrates the day you were born. It's called a birthday! Isn't that fitting? Jun told me all about it."

"Well how about that. Wouldn't it be cool if your friends and family gave you presents on you're birthday?"

"Hey yeah it would! I'm going to suggest that to the government!"

"And it would be really awesome if you decorated you're house."

"That's right! I'm going to suggest that to Christopher Lowell!"

"And what if you got cake on your birthday? Wouldn't that be heaven?"

"You're a genius! I'm going to suggest that to Julia Child!"

"You do that. Bye."

"Bye, TD."

Takeru hung up the phone and turned to face the other people joining him in his apartment. All the DigiDestined and their Digimon and Daisuke's mother were there.

"Great news," Takeru said. "He doesn't even know what a birthday party is, he doesn't suspect a thing."

"All right," everyone said at once.

"Of course, I had no doubt," said Yamato. "We're holding his surprise party over at Tai and Hikari's house, and that little guy is so clueless he won't have a clue."

"No he won't, huh?" Takeru said sarcastically. "Okay, so Ms. Motimiya, what's the plan?"

"Okay, somehow, we get him to the Kamiya house," Ms. Motimiya said. "And once he's there you and your brother will bring out the cake and the rest of us will all go **'SURPRISE!'** and we'll all have fun."

"Okay," said Takeru. "But who's going to bake the cake, and where are we going to get decorations and what sort of entertainment will we have and all those little details?"

"Oh don't worry about that," said Ms. Motimiya. "You'll think of something. I've got to go, bye." Ms. Motimiya let herself out of Takeru's apartment.

"Okaaaaaaayyy…" Takeru stared at the door after Ms. Motimiya left. "Well then, Yamato, you get decorations. Kari, would you mind setting up some sort of entertainment, you know, games and things?"

"No problem," Hikari said.

Just then the phone rang. Takeru answered it.

"I hope this isn't who I think it is," he said.

"Relax, it's me Jun," Jun's voice came. "I just wanted to tell you that my dad has stupidly yet nonetheless found a way to get Daisuke to go over to the Kamiya apartment for the party. He's going to be there at noon okay?"

"Gotcha," said Takeru. "Thanks, bye." He hung up. He turned back to the group.

"That was Jun. Daisuke will be here at noon for the party."

Everyone nodded an acknowledgment.

"Okay, go buy your presents, and remember that every guest brings a snack so we'll have plenty of food. All right?"

"Yeah," everyone said at once. They all got up and left. When the last visitor was out the door, Patamon walked up next to Takeru.

"Hey TK?" He asked.

"What's up?" answered Takeru.

"Who's going to bake the cake?"

Takeru picked Patamon up and held him so the two of them were face to face. "You and I, pal."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was the day after tomorrow. Daisuke woke up that morning at 7:30. He was excited about his birthday, and looked forward to going to Hikari's house for Birlicket. Jun told him that you always went to the house of the person of your affection at noon, so he had four and-a-half hours before he had to be at her apartment. Let's hope he'll actually behave himself today.

"Man, I've had it up to here with you, Commonwealth."

It's Colony, okay? Now look, if you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone, got it?

"Fine, get on with the story."

Daisuke got dressed and walked into the living room where Jun was already at the table eating her breakfast. He got a bowl of cereal and joined her.

"Hey Jun," he said. "Happy Birlicket."

Jun raised her head and stared at Daisuke in disbelief. "Happy Birlicket," she said back to him. She resumed eating.

After breakfast, Daisuke got his book and started reading again. He spent a couple hours reading it before he decided to go to the toy store to buy a Super Soaker. He put the book down and said, "I wonder why the raft ride isn't in the movie, it's the most exciting part."

After Daisuke got a Super Soaker, he went back to his house to fill it up. He had five minutes to get to Hikari's apartment so he set off to her place immediately.

As he passed people on the street, he greeted them with a, "Good morning. Happy Birlicket."

Daisuke came to the building and went up to the Kamiya apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"He's coming, he's almost here," Jun said to Takeru as she looked down the hallway of the apartment building. She looked at her watch. "Wow, it's exactly noon."

"Help me with the cake, Yamato," Takeru said. Takeru and Yamato got the cake that Takeru and Patamon baked. The two of them waited in front of the door. Jun was ready to open it when Daisuke knocked.

On the other side of the door, Daisuke pumped the Super Soaker and held it at ready. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door, Jun opened the door and Takeru and Yamato held up the cake, which was chocolate and read in yellow frosting in big block letters:

****

HAPPY BIRTHDAY(celebration of the day of your birth)

****

DAVIS!

But before Daisuke realized anything, he fired the water gun and yelled, **"HAPPY BIRLICKET!"** at the exact same time everyone else yelled, **"SURPRISE!" **The spray of water hit Takeru in the face and he let go of the cake and brought his hands up to stop the jet spray of water.

"No! Not my cake!" Patamon exclaimed. Jun reached over and grabbed the other end of the cake that Takeru let go of before Yamato dropped it.

Meanwhile, Daisuke realized something was odd and turned to face the rest of the group in the apartment, while still holding the trigger down. All the guests became soaked as they scrambled to get out of the way of the Super Soaker.

Takeru's head dripped water onto the floor. He stepped in the small puddle and slipped, landing flat on his back.

"Stop shooting the water gun," He tried to tell Daisuke, but he choked on the water that Daisuke had sprayed into his mouth.

"Hey," Daisuke said as he let the trigger go. "It's not working, it's stuck." The trigger had stuck down, and Daisuke pulled and fiddled with it, unknowingly pointing the gun in random directions as he did so.

All the guests tried to escape into Taichi and Hikari's room. It was impossible to tell where Daisuke would point the gun next.

Jun and Yamato attempted to get the cake to safety, but Jun stepped in the puddle that Takeru slipped in earlier, and she too slipped and fell, throwing the cake out of Yamato's hand and it went flying through the air.

Mimi noticed the jet of water coming towards her.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Not me, I'm not wearing a–" She was cut off as the cake hit her in the face.

The Super Soaker ran out of water pressure and the jet stream squibbled into nothing.

Everyone was silent as they stared at Daisuke.

"My fault everyone," Jun said. "I should have warned you. Actually it's my dad's fault. _Dad!_"

"Well how was I supposed to know he would go buy a water gun?" Mr. Motimiya said.

"What's going on?" Daisuke chimed in. "Why are you all here? Do you all like Hikari?"

"Daisuke, Davis my friend," Takeru said as he put his hand around Daisuke's shoulder. "Let me explain to you fully about birthday's and what you do on them."

And so Takeru gave Daisuke a five minute explanation on birthdays.

When it was over, Daisuke asked, "So what about Birlicket?"

Jun pointed to their father. "That's something dad made up so you wouldn't find out about the surprise party.

"But I wouldn't have found out anyway."

"I know." Everyone gave Mr. Motimiya a dirty look. He blushed.

"Sorry," he said weakly.

"Well, we can still have a party, right?" said Ken. "We just won't have a cake."

"Don't fear," Hikari said. "I planned ahead of time, and baked a backup cake." Hikari ran into the kitchen area and reached into a cabinet. She pulled out a chocolate two-layered cake with pink frosting and a flowery border. It had in light blue frosting in fancy cursive letters:

****

HAPPY BIRTHDAY (BÛRTH · dā – 1. The day of one's birth 2.The anniversary of one's birth)

****

DAISUKE "DAVIS" MOTIMIYA!!!

Takeru and Patamon walked over and looked at the cake in awe. Takeru ran his eyes over the enormous cake and then looked at Hikari.

"You had to outdo me, didn't you?" he said.

"Hey I saved the party," Hikari said. Takeru sighed, then he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you did, you did."

Daisuke ran over and looked at the cake.

"This is so cool!" he said. "Birthdays rock!"

"Not all the time," said Mrs. Motimiya. "Not when you're older."

"All right it's time to sing," said Mimi.

They all sang,

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday dear Davis.

Happy birthday to you."

"And Mary Tyler Moore on channel four," sang Taichi.

"And Scooby Doo on channel two," sang Hikari.

"And 7th Heaven on channel eleven," sang Takeru.

"And Deep Space Nine on channel… uh, nine," sang Yamato.


End file.
